Yi Jeong Versus Gaeul (The Recognition)
by leeyuri41
Summary: Competing with his wife was heartbreaking...


Yi Jeong vs Gaeul

Inside the So household, Sunday would always be a family day, but at the moment, it was only Yi Jeong who's around to tend to the kids because mom was dragged by Aunt Jandi out for a morning shopping. Oh yes, kids! By the way, they had a new member and Yoowon was so glad about it.

Twenty-one months ago, Yi Jeong and Yoowon made a bet on what would be the gender of their new baby. Yi Jeong guessed that the baby would be a girl while Yoowon was so certain that it would be a baby boy, and there was Gaeul who stayed observing her father-daughter as they banter and teased each other.

During the seventh month of Gaeul's second pregnancy, they were advised to have a gender check. And Yi Jeong was so excited to beat his own daughter on their bet, however...

_"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" The doctor announced and Yoowon started cheering so loud inside the clinic, and the former had gestured a high-five to the beaming kid._

_"Dad?" Yoowon giggled, as she faced her father, head titled and was smiling._

_"Arasso! Arasso! You win", Yi Jeong pouted as if he was disappointed about losing against Yoowon. But he's more than happy to know that their baby was a boy, actually, the gender wasn't an issue for him as long as their baby is healthy and normal._

It's exactly one year and three months since Yi Jeong saw his son for the very first time and the feeling, although he was more confident about his wife, it was still nerve-racking and surreal. With full admiration, he watched Gaeul delivered their son with so much courage and strength. Yi Jeong was extremely proud to have Gaeul as his wife. She's his everything and what she did during the entire pregnancy was beyond amazing. And like the first time with Yoowon, he had volunteered to cut his son's cord and was present during the entire delivery.

He too was proud of himself that he had survived his wife's second pregnancy and delivery with confidence, unlike how he had become Gaeul's source of amusement at times when it was still Yoowon. Yi Jeong had taken the first check-up of Gaeul with their second child with ease and happy heart; a total opposite of what he had reacted during their first baby.

He couldn't help but cringe remembering how he had stood stupidly beside Gaeul during their very first check-up. She was lying on a hospital bed, getting ready for an ultrasound. It was just a day after they had confirmed through a PT that Gaeul was indeed pregnant with Yoowon, and their excitement had led them to make an early morning visit to a female OBGyne, of course, they went to someone highly referred by Jiho.

His excitement was instantly washed away after seeing their OB drew something elongated and white, almost as long as a six inch ruler, from a canister which was attached on a huge monitor. At the other end of the elongated object was a wire, but it wasn't what caused Yi Jeong's jaw to drop, it was when the OB wrapped the object with a condom and glazed it with a lubricant after. It wasn't a question if what he determined were a condom and a lubricant, he could tell which is which even if he threw his eyes closed, what troubled him the most was that object the OB was holding.

Beside him was Gaeul who some kind of forgot he had existed because she was too focused following the Doctor's instruction to practice some deep breathing exercise before they could proceed. After a few more minutes, when the OB said something about being ready, he saw Gaeul nodded her head and the OB drew the white sheet that served as Gaeul's blanket a little way upward and was all ready to deliver the elongated object under it.

_"Wait! What are going to do with my wife?!" He exclaimed, startling the doctor and Gaeul._

_"Honey, why are yelling at the doctor?" Gaeul asked worriedly confused._

_"Mr. So, I am trying to take the ultrasound with your wife", explained the doctor calmly._

_"With THAT thing!?" He asked with a mortified expression._

That was the time he had learned about Trans-vaginal Sonogram. And , although the doctor made a thorough explanation that the procedure was safe and painless with some minor discomfort, Yi Jeong had some misgivings about letting his wife undergo such thing. If not because of his wife's persuasiveness, he had already cancelled the checkup and drag Gaeul out of the hospital.

_"Honey, are you sure you want to do this? We can just go home and maybe have the ultrasound when your tummy is big, when they can use those normal looking ultrasound machines, what do you think?" Yi Jeong was still unconvinced with the entire procedure and was afraid about his wife's and the baby's welfare._

_"So Yi Jeong!" The head strong wife of his exclaimed, half annoyed and half amused about Yi Jeong's reaction._

_Lowly and with a faltering voice, Yi Jeong answered, "Arasso..."_

His earlier concerns were then dropped at the side when he watched the still unborn Yoowon on the monitor. She was just two weeks old that time, but it felt like it was just yesterday thinking about it at the moment. The seasons had passed and Gaeul's tummy was so round and heavy. She was in her ninth month and they were getting ready for the delivery. Yi Jeong would never ever forget how he almost fly his car on the highways, trying to send his wife to the hospital in the fastest way he could and so she would never suffer more labor pains anymore.

At that time he thought that when they reach the hospital, the baby would come out immediately, but Gael had to endure four hours of labor. And for him, it felt like it was an eternity. He would feel pain, anxiety and extreme dread every time he glanced straight at Gaeul, yet he knew what he was feeling was far less than what his wife was enduring. And when it was time to deliver the baby, Yi Jeong stood nervously at the side of the private delivery room, dressed in a sterile gown, watching the entire DR team preparing Gaeul to deliver Yoowon.

_"Honey, I'm so sorry!" Yi Jeong uttered at Gaeul's third attempt to push. If there was something that he could do to alleviate the pain that Gaeul was experiencing, he'd do anything in his power but right at that time he felt useless. And so, he kept saying sorry to her over and over again._

_"Shut it, So Yi Jeong!" His wife exclaimed, and he did._

_…_

Perhaps it was because the feeling was inexpiable that he couldn't hold his eyes away from his daughter after she was healthily born. Maybe it was too surreal to actually hold someone who literally came from him. Or maybe he was just so amazed about the whole thing.

Every day was bliss, him spending time with Gaeul and Yoowon. They were like his haven, especially after he had slumped himself at work. But being a first time dad wasn't just becoming an OA to OC about everything his daughter would have or do. It wasn't about the sleepless night he had to endure because he had to change Yoowon's diaper and made her look like being wrapped with a paper bag. It wasn't about being crazily paranoid every time Yoowon would cry thinking she was hurt or what, only to realize that she was hungry. It wasn't about those frustrating nights when he couldn't have a chance with his wife because she was too exhausted taking care of their Yoowon.

In reality, it was more than that. Even more bothering, nerve-racking, tummy turning and hair-raising - like having a vaccine shot for your kid.

Yi Jeong had totally flipped on his seat as he witnessed Yoowon being served with her dose of vaccine. At the same time, Gaeul stood beside Yoowon, gently rubbing her daughter's tiny foot, holding back her tears. And when his daughter turned red and eventually cried as the syringe was injected, Yi Jeong wanted to punch the doctor to unconsciousness. That was the very first time he had experienced that type of emotion coursing into him, a concoction of anxiety, fear, surprise, irritation, and over-protectiveness over the crying little bundle in front of him.

Those were the same set of emotion he had weathered the second time around with his son, however he was more at ease and rational about it.

…

For a man who grew up into an environment where family was almost non-existent, having his own and experiencing those infamous 'first times' were like a nirvana to Yi Jeong. And even if he would feel a little dreadful over those that would eventually happen in his family, Yi Jeong had silently vowed that he'd face it willingly and gratefully.

A small contented smile crossed his lips, remembering all those he had experienced in almost eight years of his marriage with Gael, and maybe during those eight long years he had actually morphed into a changed man just like how Gael would always tell him. She changed him, she gave him two adorable children and he's enjoying his every waking hours because of her. He would never grow tired of loving her because Gael is his everything, and because of how caring and loving she is, Yi Jeong was developing some conflicts with himself.

He is jealous of his own wife.

Why?

Well…

"Dad?"

He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and he whipped his head down seeing Yoowon rubbing his eyes, freshly from the bed with tousled hair. Yi Jeong turned the stove off and covered the casserole before crouching down to his daughter. He brushed Yoowon's hair at the side with his thumbs, checking her up wondering if she'd been all awake or was sleepwalking.

"Where is Mom?" Yoowon asked as she threw her arms around him.

Gaeul one point, Yi Jeong zero, and he sighed. It had been a daily habit in the house, every time the kids would wake up it would always be Gaeul that they'd look for first thing in the morning. He kissed his daughter's forehead and lifted her up to the table, settling her on a seat before he sat in front of her.

"Mom is with Aunt Jandi, she'll be here before lunch." He said while gathering Yoowon's hair and rested it on her back.

"Why? Who is going to take care of Bumie?"

Yi Jeong pointed himself. "Me", he answered to which Yoowon pouted and furrowed her brows.

"But Dad, Bumie might cry if he'll know Mom is not here."

"He won't cry, I promised to play with him last night and besides you are here to help me out, right?"

"Okay."

If there's an advantage of having Yoowon as his daughter, it's because she couldn't say 'no' to him. The 'okay' word became their mode of agreement and though it would either mean a 'yes' or a 'no', he would take it as a yes, at right times.

"Go wash up first and I'll prepare breakfast fast and take Bumie with me and then we can eat breakfast together."

"Hmm", answered Yoowon. "By the way, Dad, what did you prepare for Bumie?"

Hearing Yoowon's inquiry made Yi Jeong smile. She sounded like her mother, all acting like an adult in her young age. "I made him some creamy potato soup."

Yoowon clapped her hand, seemingly delighted with what she heard, "He'll love that Dad. Can I have some too?"

"Of course Honey, we all can have some."

Yoowon went up to her room and readied herself for breakfast, and Yi Jeong used some time preparing the table. Right after he was done with all the preparation, he went upstairs and straight to his son's room. Gently, Yi Jeong turned the knob and eased his way inside. He was welcomed by the sight of his son sitting in the middle of the cradled bed, busy with his toys. Yi Jeong smiled and took some time to watch and observe his son's activity.

Unlike other babies his age, Bumie seemed to have maturity over certain things, like being patient and calm. He isn't the type that would wail and cry the moment he wakes up. His son would sit and wait, usually for his mother to come and attend to him, while playing with the toys available around him. Or just maybe, that is how Gaeul taught him to be.

It took a while for Bumie to notice that someone was looking at him and when he whipped his head to the door's direction, he stood up and smiled widely.

"Dada! Dada!" Exclaimed by the one year old kid, jumping up and down his bed.

Yi Jeong laughed and went to him, hoisting him up in his arms. "Did you miss me?"

But instead of answering, the kid tilted his head and asked, "Mom?"

Gaeul two points, Yi Jeong again, zero.

_Do they love their mother more than they love me?_He couldn't help but think like it.

Yoowon and the little Bumie would always seek for their mother in every moment they lose sight of her. And that was the exact reason why his jealousy over Gael had sprouted - he's envious of how much attention Gael was earning from their kids. And he too was wondering if Yoowon and Bumie would look for him if he's not around.

Yi Jeong sighed, before he looked straight at the tiny replica of him. Yes, apparently, they do look alike. If Yoowon looked like him when she was a baby and then growing up looking more like her mother, Yi Jeong would easily admit that Bumie was just the exact replica of him. They look so alike from head to toe that it's hard to distinguish who is who when it comes to baby photos. However, in a young age, Bumie's personality reflected a huge similarity with his mother while Yoowon got his.

"Dada, Mom?" Bumie asked again after his father did not answer the first time.

"Mom is with Aunt Jandi. She'll be home before you know it." Yi Jeong explained calmly and levelly, as if he was speaking to an adult like him. It was an agreed decision that he and Gael would treat their kids and talk to them like adults so that they would grasp maturity at an early age.

"Mom! Mom!" Bumie demanded, "Dada, Mom plweeess?"

Yi Jeong could only smile and sigh at his son. He really favors his mom over him and he's losing the fight he made against himself. And he knew from the start that being envious of the attention his wife have with their kids isn't a good thing and that it would be very unhealthy for the family, yet, the feeling was inevitable.

"Do you want us to go and see Mom?"

"Hmm! Mom!" Exclaimed Bumie.

"Okay! But first we have to eat breakfast, are we good with it?" He asked, hoping that his son would understand what he was talking about.

"Mom! Eat, eat, eat and Mom!" Answered Bumie who had understood the deal his father made.

"Okay! Dad, Noona and Bumie are going to eat potato soup!"

Yi Jeong kissed the chubby cheeks of the giggling Bumie and they went downstairs to join Yoowon for breakfast. He settled his son in a high chair near enough from his seat while Yoowon sat across her dad heaving a mouthful of potato soup. He smiled seeing his daughter eating well while he served a spoonful of soup to Bumie who happily took it with a wide open mouth. It was a sight for Yi Jeong, seeing his kids eating the food he made so happy and satisfied.

He was serving the tenth spoonful to Bumie when a thought came to him. At first he contemplated on doing such a childish act, but he was too curious to let down the chance.

"Strawberry?"

"Hmm?" Yoowon responded.

"Who do you love more, Mom or Dad?"

Yoowon furrowed her brows together, confused of her father's inquiry and in the end she answered, "I love both Dad and Mom! I love Bumie too, Dad, super!" And Yoowon shoved another mouthful of soup into her mouth, before reaching for a bun of bagel across her.

After hearing his daughter's answer, although a bit bothered, he was happy about the honest remark of Yoowon. And simply, Yi Jeong turned to his mini version who was then staring straight at the bowl in front of him.

"So Sang Bum", he uttered getting the kid's attention, "Let's do some drill, okay?"

Bumie titled his head, blinking his dark ebony eyes towards his father. "Eat! Eat! Dada!"

"Okay, I'll give you one full spoon, but you have to answer my question, hmm?"

"Eat! Eat!"

"Dad, are you bribing Bumie with food?" Yoowon interjected seemingly aware of what her father was doing.

"Of course not, Strawberry." He denied and turned towards his son once more.

"So, Bum-ah, tell me where are your ears?" Yi Jeong asked Bumie who then point both his ears enthusiastically.

The father and son made some more random questions to which Bumie had answered eagerly, while Yoowon was laughing on her seat, engrossed with what her brother and father was doing. Yi Jeong had then decided to try the question he was so dying to ask.

"Last question, answer me honestly, okay?" Yi Jeong grinned widely.

"Eat! Eat!" Bumie was nodding happily

"Hmm... Who do you love more? Dad or..."

"Mom!" His son exclaimed cutting him with his question, and at the same time making him groan.

"Yah! You have to answer honestly!" Yi Jeong childishly demanded of his one year old son. "Again, who's your favorite? Dad or Mom?"

"Mom!"

Again, Bumie yelled, humping on his high chair. And Yoowon laughed at her Dad carelessly, not realizing that she was adding some salt on the wounded heart of her father. At the moment, Yi Jeong was all ready to slump and sulk on the side because he was feeling sad about the whole thing, about his kids loving Gaeul more than him. But his stubbornness had struck again, and he wanted to try it once more.

"Bum-ah, do you want to eat candy?" Yi Jeong uttered, hopeful that his little bribery would make his son favor him more.

"Endy, endy, endy! Like endy!" The little Bumie became energized and was clapping his hand.

"But Dad! Bumie can't eat candy!" Yoowon interrupted.

"It's okay, Honey. I'll give him only a little and don't tell Mom, okay?"

Yi Jeong stood on his seat and grabbed a gummy bear out of the candy jar and eagerly handed it to Bumie whose eyes became so round, zooming only on the gummy bear on his hand. The kid reached for the candy and stuck it in his mouth, chomping it and feeling the taste of the sinful sweet bursting with flavors inside his mouth.

"So? Who is your most favorite? Dad or Mom?"

"Dada? Hmm? Mom!"

"Yah! Bum-ah, I just gave you a candy!"

"Dada!" The tiny Yi Jeong said, and then shook his head again and uttered, "Mom! Mom!"

Yi Jeong sighed deep and lifelessly, "And who is your least favorite then?" He asked in a low and somber tone.

"Dada!?"

That was it. Yi Jeong had dropped his shoulder and hung his head low. He was nothing but defeated in the battle against Gaeul and it pierced painfully in his heart. Yoowon pouted seeing how his dad had taken what her baby brother had said. She couldn't understand why her dad was doing it, yet she was feeling that her dad was competing about something with her mom.

"Araso! Araso!" In the end, Yi Jeong had given up, accepting his defeat with a heavy heart.

However, unknown to him and the kids, Gaeul had witnessed the whole scene. She was standing near the wine cabinet, and was watching the whole thing, while shaking her head because of her husband's childish approach. She felt a little sad, knowing that Yi Jeong was obviously upset of himself because their kids would always favor her, but it wasn't really what they mean, and she's sure about it. Gaeul's always with the kids and she knew exactly what their children were feeling towards their Dada.

"Ahem!" Gaeul purposely cleared her throat to make her presence known and every eye come to her.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Ow? Honey! How long have you been there?"

...

At their living room, there was Yi Jeong seated on the couch, resting his head on his wife's shoulder, and watching Yoowon making some drawings while Bumie was messing around with her. He was so engrossed to the voice of Bumie giggling at himself every time he tore some papers. It was something so endearing to watch and he couldn't help but giggle as well.

"He's doing that crazy paper tearing again, and it'll be me to clean the mess later." Yi Jeong uttered in a low voice that almost faded behind by Yoowon's laugh.

Gaeul chuckled a little before she replied, "Bum loves doing that. He finds the sound of the tearing paper funny. And he loves making his sister laugh too, that is why he does it repeatedly. That kid is a pleaser."

"Just like you", Yi Jeong said in a factual tone.

"But he looks exactly like you."

"Just like how Yoowon looks so exactly like you."

"But thinks so much like you."

Yi Jeong bolted his head and whipped towards his wife who happened to look back at him, her left brow almost hiding behind her hairline. He knew, obviously, what the look in her eyes meant and he could only pout at her in return. In response, at his childish expression, Gaeul reached and pinched his nose gently.

"So? What was that a while ago? Huh?"

"Uhm", Yi Jeong hesitated for a moment, "I was just messing around, throwing Bumie some silly questions."

"Up to the point of giving him gummy bears just for him to answer that he loves you more?" Gaeul asked, making Yi Jeong cringe on his seat.

"It's just... Just... Because I feel envious that every time they wake up, it's always you they look for and not me."

Gaeul shifted to face her husband carefully and pinched both his cheeks to redness. "Ummm!"

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong hissed inwardly.

"That's it? How about me? I'm with them every dayand what they ask me, whenever they have chance is to what time are you going to come home and to where are you at any point in time." Gaeul scrunched her face and went on, "Do you know how many times they would ask me about you? Almost every hour and here you are, doubting the kids about how much they love you. Honey?"

"Ow..." That was the only word Yi Jeong could utter hearing the revelation of his lovely but upset wife.

Yi Jeong had no idea on what to say to Gaeul and he simply followed the thought that first came into his head, and that was to kiss his wife. He kissed her gently and pulling seconds later with a cheeky grin on his lips. And he laughed seeing how sharp his wife had stared at him in response. "Sorry. Honey, I know that what I did was childish. Forgive me?"

Gaeul shook her head, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Yi Jeong laughed, burying his head on Gaeul's neck and hugging her tight. "Forgive me, of course. That is why I love you so much!" He kissed her again softly.

Gaeul nudged Yi Jeong a little when both Yoowon and Bumie turned to them. Yi Jeong, on the other hand, did not move from his position, he even clung tighter to Gaeul, all aware that their kids were looking at them.

"Dada! No!" Bumie exclaimed, announcing his presence to his father as the sign of him that meant - _that's my mom! Don't hug her!_

Almost in an instant, Bumie ran towards his parents, climbed up his father's legs, and stuck himself in between them and then hugged Gaeul so tightly. The couple had exchanged a look before they both laugh at Bumie's jealousy.

Unknown to them, Yoowon stayed in her spot, smiling at the view across her and an idea crossed her mind. She grabbed something from her drawing table and yelled - "Say cheese!" And clicked the button of her camera. She just captured such a happy image and she was quiet happy about.

"Strawberry! Daddy doesn't have someone hugging me!" Yi Jeong whined, making his wife and daughter laugh.

Yoowon didn't have to be told twice as ran and threw herself to her dad, who caught her just in time. "Daddy is such a baby sometimes", she concluded.

"You bet Honey!" Gaeul agreed, looking at her husband who sported a smug and bright smile.

"Dada baby? Like me?" Bumie titled his head, looking so adorably confused making the entire house collapse with laughter.

"Ow! Ow!" Yoowon exclaimed to earn the attention of her parents, "Mom, do you remember what Bumie said yesterday when he thought Woobin Samchon was Dad?" She asked her mother who immediately recalled the happenings the day before.

"Ah! Neh!" Gaeul clapped her hands together and gazed expectantly on the clinging Bumie.

"What was it?" Yi Jeong asked curiously, also looking at his son who was puffing his cheeks and was blinking his eyes to his sister.

"Bumie-yah", Yoowon leaned on her father's thigh to equally face her little brother, encouraging him to say the words he had blurted out yesterday. "Tell Dada, what you want to say."

The little kid gazed upwards to his father and smiled sweetly. He then leaned closer to Yi Jeong and buried his face in his chest just how Gaeul shows her affection towards Yi Jeong.

"Dada I wooo youuu!" (Dada I love you!)

And that word was enough to melt any parents' heart and Yi Jeong was shamelessly gushing about it over and over again.


End file.
